Powered fastener-driving tools are well known and widely used throughout the world. Generally, powered fastener-driving tools employ one of a variety of power sources to drive a fastener into a workpiece. More specifically, a powered fastener-driving tool uses a power source to drive a piston carrying a driver blade through a cylinder from a pre-firing position to a firing position. As the piston moves to the firing position, the driver blade enters a nosepiece, which guides the driver blade into contact with a fastener housed in the nosepiece. Continued movement of the driver blade through the cylinder forces the fastener from the nosepiece and into the workpiece.
Three main types of fastener-driving tools exist: (1) pneumatic fastener-driving tools that use compressed air as a power source; (2) combustion fastener-driving tools that use a combustion engine as a power source; and (3) electric fastener-driving tools that use an electric motor as a power source. Each type of fastener-driving tool has certain advantages and certain disadvantages.
Pneumatic fastener-driving tools rely on a compressed air source, which adds to the cost of the tool since an air compressor must be purchased (or rented) and maintained. Pneumatic fastener-driving tools also require a compressed air hose to be attached to the tool during use to supply the compressed air. The user may spend time inspecting the hose for cracks or other defects that would reduce how much compressed air reaches the tool (reducing performance), which slows the user down. Further, replacing broken hoses increases costs.
Combustion fastener-driving tools rely on fuel cells to function. The fuel cells include liquid fuel that is meted out into a combustion chamber and ignited to drive the piston. The fuel cells must eventually be replaced, which increases the lifetime cost of ownership of combustion fastener-driving tools and requires users to spend time checking the fuel supply.
Electric fastener-driving tools typically rely on large and heavy electric motors to obtain sufficient fastener-driving power.
A continuing need exists to develop new and improved fastener-driving tools that are lighter, less expensive, and easier to operate and maintain than existing fastener-driving tools.